Mentality
by SilentCrystal
Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there. UPDATED!
1. The Beginning

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 1 The Beginning

The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling too. Everything was that sterile white that just sucks out any color that you bring in.

Sitting in the far corner of this room was a girl with stingy brown hair and spooked brown eyes. Littering the floor in front of her was sheet after sheet of lined paper; each sheet filled with pencil and pen marks. In the room next door starring through the two-way mirror, a tall man with a rough looking face stood. Every once in a while he would jot down a note in his clipboard.

"Dad are you ready to meet your new patient face to face." Another younger man stood in the doorway.

"Yes I believe so." John Chester was a doctor in a mental hospital just outside of Lawrence Kansas. His only son Dean also worked there. For as long as Dean's been alive, its just been him and his father. Dean left to go get the patient. John watched as his son went into the room next door and knelt in front of the girl.

John left then to go to the room where he would talk to his newest patient.

Samantha Winters was 21 and was classified as being or well having Schizoid and Schizotypal Personality Disorders. But that didn't describe why she was the way she was. John had worked with many Schozoids before but none like her. At first glance she looked like any other 21 year old except she seemed to live inside a fantasy world that couldn't possibly be real. She touched on reality but seemed to believe in the other world more.

The door opened and Dean ushered in Samantha, putting a stack of papers on the table. He left once she was inside the room, to go stand in the observation room next door.

"Hello Ms. Winters, please take a seat." She starred at him before moving to sit in the chair across from him. "Now Ms. Winters, I'm doctor John Chester." John looked down at the papers, it was page after page of some story or it seemed to be the same story. 2 names were constant through out it all. "Do you know why you're here?" Her haunted brown eyes starred into his hazel ones.

"I'm here because my parents think I'm crazy." John jotted down a note.

"Are you crazy?" Samantha seemed to think for a moment.

"Does it matter either way?" She said, "Either way it won't get me out of here."

Another note went down.

"Good point." She didn't smile. She didn't even look remarkably happy. "Can you tell about this?" He pushed the stack of papers across the table.

"They're about 2 of my friends. They send me letters and emails about their journey. I just write them down."

"And these friends, who are they?" John was curious. She said it so matter of fact that for a moment he thought it was real.

"Dean and Sam Winchester." Another note.

"Tell me about them." Her brown eyes starred into his.

"Why? You already know them."

End Part 1

Should I continue please review?


	2. Fire

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 2 Fire

John was baffled by Samantha Winters. Their first meeting had been strange to say the least.

Samantha had said he knew Sam and Dean Winchester but he's quite sure he's never met them.

"Hello Melissa." He stopped at the nurse's station. "Do you know where Dean is?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Why yes Dr. Chester he's in with Ms. Winters."

"Thank you Melissa." He continued walking down the cream colored hallway. He entered the observation room.

"That's amazing, what happened next?" Dean was sitting with his back to the mirror with Samantha sitting opposite of him.

"Dean shot the Wendigo and him and Sam saved the others."

"Wow." Dean looked down at his watch. "I've got to get back to work. I'll come hear more tomorrow." Dean stood up. Samantha stayed where she was. "Good-bye." Dean was almost out the door when she spoke.

"Dean?" Dean turned around. "Do you believe me?" John was struck by how young she sounded.

"Yes." Dean left the room. Samantha picked up one of the various pieces of paper.

"One day. . ." She sighed.

John turned as the door opened. Dean stood there.

"Dad." He came over to look through the mirror. Samantha was starring at the mirror. "She was telling me of one of Sam and Dean's adventures."

"So I heard." He paused. "You took your break with her?"

"Yea, she's actually quite smart if you get her talking."

"Maybe I should have you talk to her today instead."

"No." Dean shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me anything, I would lose the small amount of trust she's given me." John nodded, having a patients trust made things a lot easier. "Well once you're done checking over your wards bring Ms. Winters to the. ."

"I know." Dean interrupted. He left to go look in on his other patients. John left the observation room.

"Here she is." Dean said 20 minutes latter as he ushered Samantha into the room.

"Hello again Ms. Winters." She nodded at him. John motioned to the seat, which she took with a bit of hesitance. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I saw that you had written more of your story about your 2 friends. Would you like to tell me about it?" John waited patiently as Samantha sat there thinking.

"No. You just want to use it against me?"

'Dean's right she is smart.'

"No we don't. Ms. Winters, at our last session you told me I already knew Dean and Sam, what did you mean by that?" Samantha remained tight lipped. They sat there in silences for 5 minutes.

'Patience it would seem is one of her virtues.'

"When did you start writing down these stories?" Samantha tilted her head.

"I started writing about their journey right after Jess died." She gave a bitter smile. "Sam was so messed up after Jess's death, and Dean was so worried about his younger sibling."

'Who's Jess?'

"Who's Jess? When did he die?" John made quick notes to his hard earned findings.

"Jess died 6 months ago in a fire at Stanford. Dean pulled Sam from the room as Jess and the room burned." John made a note to see if that was true.

"Why was the room on fire?" She shuddered and closed her eyes when she opened them again; her eyes had the same haunted look that she had the day before.

"Because it wants Sam."

End Part 2

Should I continue?

Please review


	3. The Truth

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 3 The Truth

"I can't reach her, not the way I can any other patient. Her walls seem unbreakable." John and Dean were sitting in their small apartment. John was pacing and Dean was looking something upon his computer.

"Dad it's only been 2 days."

"But I can get into any patient's head in one day, its been 2 now." He slammed his hand down on to the counter. Sending a jolt of pain up his arm.

"Well she might not be as crazy as we and her parents think."

"What?" John came and looked over his son's shoulder.

"6 months ago Jessica Moore died in a fire in her boyfriends apartment. It's said that the boyfriend whose name was never given left that same night with a family member. No names or relation given." John read the rest of the article.

"Police could not figure out how the fire started or how it spread so quickly."

"She could have read this article and started making up stories about it." Dean saved the article before minimizing the page.

"Dad, you and I both know someone doesn't all of a sudden become a schizoid or schizotypal. There are signs, symptoms and she doesn't and hasn't shown any."

John sighed. 'He's right, and you know it.'

"Fine, say she's not crazy and doesn't have a mental problem, why the made up stories and why now?"

"I don't know. And I think you should bring her parents in."

End Part 3

Review please.


	4. Parents

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 4 Parents

Mike and Christine Winters looked nothing like their daughter or rather Samantha looked nothing like her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters, thank you for coming in." John shook their hands. He led them to his office, which was a bit cluttered at the moment. "Please sit I just have a few questions for you." Mrs. Winters started tearing up and Mike placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Please doctor, we just want to put this whole thing behind us." That struck John as odd. Most families beg for them to make their loved ones better.

"Yes well, I just have a few questions." Mr. Winters nodded.

"When did your daughter start acting. . . Well abnormally?"

"It was about 8 months ago. She started having these weird dreams and would stay up all hours of the night. Then she started seeing things." John nodded.

"Ok, has she ever written stories before?"

"No." Mrs. Winters looked hesitant after her husband answered.

"Um. . Actually she has written what she calls fan fiction. Stories about her favorite book, movie and TV shows. But never anything like those horrifying things she started writing. She's never claimed them for real."

'Fanfiction? Ok.'

"Thank you. Um. . Do you know who Sam and Dean are?"

"No, they could be some of her friends online, but I've never met or heard about a Sam or Dean." Mr. Winters said that with much force; making it seem like he knew every single on of her friends.

"That's all the questions I have for you for now. Would you like to see her." Both nodded, tightlipped and pale. John led them to the observation room first. There they could see Samantha sitting on the floor writing on a notepad given to her. Once a week they let her on the computer to check her email. They also printed emails out if she asked. Yesterday was the first day they let her and every Thursday from now on they would.

"What is she doing?" Mrs. Winters asked.

"We let her continue writing to see if we can find anything out through her stories." John thought for a moment. "Has she received any mail at home, that you would like to give her?"

"Yes I have it right here." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out 4 envelopes. 2 were from Stanford College, another seemed to be a bank statement and the last was an ordinary letter with a p.o. box as the return address.

"I'll be sure to give them to her, unless that is you would like to go in and talk with her?"

"No." Mr. Winters said forcefully. "I think it's time we go." With out another word he steered his wife out.

'Strange, really strange.'

John looked through the glass where 21 year old Samantha continued to write oblivious to all that happened outside her 4 white walls.

"How'd it go with the Winters?" Dean asked from the door.

"They are. . . I can't describe them." John sighed.

'Something's going on here.'

End Part 4

Review Please.


	5. Samantha Winters

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 5 Samantha Winters

"Samantha why do you write down you friends journeys? Why don't they do it?" Dean was once again sitting in Samantha's room, listening to her tell of her friends latest jaunt against the so called Supernatural.

"Because they can't." She didn't look up she was busy trying to sketch a picture of a black creature.

"Why?"

"They have to find their father." Dean nodded even though he didn't understand.

"Where's their father?"

"He seeks the truth."

Lalala

"I think. . ." Dean started saying before trailing off.

"What?" John asked looking up from a form he was filling out. Dean was starring at his computer again.

"I think that Sam and Dean might be made up. I can't find anything about them. Sometimes I get a math on first names but the last never match." Dean sighed and banged his head on the table.

"Maybe she is?"

"I don't know, some part of me is screaming that this isn't a lie and I can only find facts that make it so." John smiled fondly at his son.

"Go. Get some rest. It's late and tomorrow we meet with Ms. Winters again." Dean logged off and headed to his room. John watched him go making sure that he was in his room before pulling out a worn looking book.

_Date: May 17, 2005_

_Samantha Winters is proving to be the hardest patient I've ever worked with. Something is strange about her. She appears to be like any other young adult on the outside but yet there's this aura about her that makes her different. Lately I keep getting these flashes of a ruined building, the hospital. Sometimes I'll be walking down the halls at work and see burned and cracked walls. The rooms that all the patients live in broken and open. But then it'd disappear and reality would resume. It's been like this for the last few weeks. Why? What has changed that would make me see these strange images?_

John settled back in his seat, pondering the question he had written.

_Samantha Winters. That is the only thing I can think of. She is the first new patient here for quite awhile. So what is it about her that makes it so hard to get past this part of the maze? What makes her so unique?_

"Samantha Winters what are you?"

End Part 5

Well what do you think? Reviews are welcome.


	6. Nightmares

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 6 Nightmares

John and Dean were at home sleeping when the call came. Samantha Winters had started screaming in the middle of the night. The flustered nurse said that she was thrashing around so much that no amount of help could keep her still enough to get restraints on or a sedative into her.

The night nurse Anna also said softly that it seemed she couldn't touch her when she tried. John was a bit disturbed at that comment but shook it off.

"Just. . . We'll be right there." John hung up and quickly got dressed. Dean was already up and ready to go. Having received many calls like this before. John explained what was happening on the way to the hospital.

**BEEP **John honked his horn at a car that had almost hit there's. The driver sped on by without slowing.

When they entered the hospital they could hear Samantha screaming. Pleading with whatever demon plagued her.

"NO SAM FIGHT. . . NOT TRUE!"

Her bed covers tangled around her body, her head rocking back and forth. Tears leaked from her closed eyes. Just outside her room stood 6 rumpled and frustrated nurses.

Dean ran up the hall, John not far behind.

"SAM!"

"We can't wake her and we can't restrain her."

"NO!" Her scream ripped through the air. Dean winced.

"Get the sedatives!" He shouted before running into the room.

"Dean wait!" John called after him. Samantha was crying and thrashing about. Her arms flailing against some foe.

"Samantha can you hear me?" He knelt next to her bed avoiding the flying limbs. Her head was rocking back and forth.

"noo. . .Dean. . . help. . . . gotta. ." John came in with a syringe.

"Dean." John said loud enough to catch his son's attention. Dean took the syringe and grabbed a flailing arm. With a practice ease of countless years. He injected the sedative. Ignoring the burning sensation in his hand. Samantha continued to thrash about, her jerky motions slowing as the sedative took hold.

"What was that?" Dean looked down at his hand. It was read and blustered in some places. He rubbed with his other hand after handing the used syringe to his father. He looked down at the now calm and disheveled young woman. Dean stood up, cradling his hand against his chest.

"How long was she like this before you called?" John was asking the night staff.

"At least a half hour before we called you." One of the male nurses answered a red handprint on his right cheek.

"I see. Has this ever happened before?" The 6 staff members looked at each other before the same one answered.

"Every night since she got here."

End Part 6

I know sorry it's so short.


	7. Sam and Dean

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 7 Sam and Dean

Dean was standing in the observation room. Samantha was leaning against one wall as far from the bed as she could get. She was writing in her notebook again.

Dean couldn't help but think back to a conversation he had with her the morning after the horrendous nightmare.

FLASHBACK

"You can't still be writing down their latest mission. It had only been 4 pages." Dean said sitting down across from her.

"I'm not. I'm rewriting everything from the beginning." She motioned to a neat pile dated 1890. Messy handwriting covered the typed paper. Lines crossed out, arrows pointing to other paragraphs and notations covered every available space. It was apparently from the Internet.

"From the beginning of what?" She looked up with solemn eyes.

"From the beginning of the end."

END FLASHBACK

'Samantha why are you the way you are?'

"Dean you in here?" John asked poking his head through the door.

"Yea dad." He turned to face his father.

"I think we just found something on the allusive Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Really? Great." Dean followed his father to their office. Once there John took his seat behind his desk.

"I asked Melissa to run a search on Winchester. Earlier today she brought me this." He handed the folder to Dean. "Sam and Dean Winchester lived in Lawrence Kansas with their father John and mother Mary. About 20 some years ago a fire killed their mother and then them and their father simply vanished about a week later. No one's heard from them since." Dean flipped through the folder, looking at the picture of the father and 2 young boys after their mother died.

"So they are real." Dean breathed out. The older boy in the picture was looking off camera while the father was looking at the baby he held in his arms.

'But are they alive?'

"Yes, I think it might be a good idea to try and locate them."

"How if they haven't been. . ." That's when Dean realized that his father was looking at him expectantly. "Oh no! I am not to be a part in this dement scheme of yours."

"Dean I only have her best interest in mind. Maybe if we can get a hold of those 2 boys then maybe we can begin to help her."

"I will not betray her trust."

End Part 7

Well please tell me what you think.


	8. Freak

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 8 Freak

"Good morning Ms. Winters. How was your night?" John asked smiling at the tired looking girl. She shrugged at him.

"Melissa has done some research for me about your 2 friends." John waited to see if that would get a response. None came. "I now know that they lived in Lawrence many years ago. But moved after the father killed their mother." A blatant lie but he was trying to get her to speak.

"You lie. He didn't kill Dean and Sam's mom. That creature did."

'Now we're getting somewhere.'

"What creature?" John asked, he had this feeling that this was what was behind everything. "What creature?" He pressed when she refused to answer. "What creature?"

"No." Samantha was shaking her head. Brown eyes starring with fear into his hazel ones.

"Yes, what creature?"

"No!"

"Yes. What creature?"

"no! I can't I won't." Samantha clenched her hands. Nails digging into her palms.

"You will. You must." John reached across the table and grabbed the clenched hands. "What creature Samantha. Tell me." He demanded.

"NO!" Samantha screamed. For one moment everything seemed to slow down. Samantha then collapsed into herself, sobbing. Later if asked John would have sworn he felt the room shake.

Dean and another orderly carried Samantha back to her room.

Samantha seemed to have lost herself inside her own mind. For 3 days she didn't speak, move, or sleep. For those 2 days Dean would come in and speak to her, waiting for a response.

On the 3rd day she came back to herself. It was a Thursday. Right away she demanded to check her email. John didn't want to let her at first but she demanded and Dean told him to just let her.

"Can I send a response?" Samantha asked. Normally she wrote them a letter saying that that's what they told her to do.

"You may." She typed a short message swiftly before sending it.

Dean didn't understand it at all.

'Why would she send numbers mixed with letters as a response?'

"You done?" She nodded. "Good Dr. Chester would like to see you." Dean smiled when he saw her roll her eyes. She still had spirit in her.

John was in his office starring into space when Dean brought Samantha in.

"Dad?" Dean got his father's attention.

"Thank you Dean." Dean left to tend to his other patients.

John studied the young woman who perplexed him. Her stringy brown hair was hanging in her pale face. Her brown eyes, haunted but still had a light burning in them.

"Please Ms. Winters sit." John motioned to one of the two chairs sitting opposite him.

'She always waits until I tell her to sit. Another one to add to my list.'

"I'm glad to know you're with us again. Your parents were very worried about you." A small lie; while she was trying to find her way to true consciousness, John had called her parents who seemed very standoffish about their daughter's problem. Samantha shook her head.

"Bet they were throwing a party when you called."

"How'd you know I called?" She was right there had been other people in the background along with music and laughter.

"You just told me." It was John's turn to shake his head.

"Why are you so different from my other patients?" He hadn't realized he said that out loud.

"Because I'm a freak."

End part 8

Well do you like it?


	9. Thoughts

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 9 Thoughts

"_Because I'm a freak."_

'Why would she say that? In fact why does she believe that?' John was confused. Every time he thought he got a little closer to the bottom, he was forced back.

'Something is going on and I need to get to the bottom of it.'

"Samantha writes such good stories."

"Doesn't she. That last one about the mirror and bleeding eyes, was so detailed that it seems so real." 2 of the nurses had walked passes his office.

'Her stories could give me some clue if I could only understand them.' John had Melissa copy every story Samantha had written. Reading through them had given him nothing but a headache. So now all he could do is ponder.

"Damn it." He sighed out in frustration. Putting his head down on his desk. The words; 'it all began in 1856...' blurred before his eyes.

'Wait. 1856? That's not. . .' John had a mystery to figure out.

SDJSDJ

'I hat being me sometimes. Though I'd never want to be Sam.' Samantha looked around her at the sterile walls.

'Sam is what it wants; her revenge would be complete until next time. I wonder if I would be reborn again as well.' She looked back down at the email she had printed out. Her friends were heading into a danger that will end in death. In one of their deaths.

'I can't have that. I can only hope that they receive my message in time. Please spirits keep them safe.'

SDJSDJ

'She sent an email. She never does.' Dean was on autopilot. He went about his business just like every other day.

'Numbers mixed with letters.' It was so baffling that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

'Why would she send such a cryptic message? I just can't figure it out.' Dean had yet to tell his father about Samantha's email. He peered into his father's office.

'Maybe later, he looks busy.'

"Hey Sue you look a bit flustered." Melissa was saying as Dean passes the nurses station.

"I just came from room 5c."

"What'd Ms. Winters say now?" Dean's attention was caught. Sue had been dating his father for the past year. They were very close. In fact Dean knew that his father planned on asking her to marry him on her birthday in 3 weeks.

"She said go shopping tomorrow. Nothing good will come today." Sue shook her head. "When I asked why she said 'bang' and wouldn't say anything else."

"Strange." Dean agreed whole heartily with Melissa.

"Are you still going shopping?"

"Yes I need to get a birthday present for Steve. It's his 10th birthday in a few days."

End Part 9.

Reviews are welcome. So are ideas.


	10. How

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 10 'How?'

John barged into Samantha's room. His face was pale with a red tinge to it.

Samantha had been lying on her bed starring at the ceiling. It was too early to be awake and doing something.

"How did you know!" He screamed at her as she pushed herself into a seated position.

"How did I know what?" She asked starring at him with wide eyes.

"About Sue, damn it." John was practically in her face, his hands shaking her shoulders roughly.

"I warned her." Samantha whispered. Her brown eyes locking with John's hazel.

"Warned her! How did you know? Damn it! How the fuck did you know!" He shook her shoulders one last time before falling away. He leaned heavily on the wall, sliding down till he was sitting on the floor.

"I told her all I was allowed to." Samantha's voice was soft and had a lost tone to it. "I warned her." Dean, who had followed his father to Samantha's room watched silently.

"But how did you know?" John asked weakly. "How?"

SDJSDJ

A week later Sue's funeral was held. Most of the employees from the hospital were there. Along with her sister and nephew.

_Thursday evening Susan Boud was killed in a robbery. She died instantly. 4 other hostages were seriously injured; one died on the operating table that same night._

John hadn't spoken to Samantha Winters since that Friday. In fact all the staff seemed to avoid her as much as possible. They blamed her for the death of their friend.

Dean watched helplessly as his father mourned his girlfriend and co-worker. He himself hadn't been close to her despite the relationship between her and his dad.

Samantha continued her stories adding another adventure and more background of her 2 friends.

As the gathered mourners left the cemetery, Dean heard his father mutter.

"I'll get to the end of this." His eyes lingered on the headstone. "No matter what."

End part 10

I'm on a roll watch me gooooo. Please review and I might give you a cookie.


	11. Real?

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 11 Real?

Dean was worried John was pushing himself to hard. He was using work to forget about Sue and Sometimes he'd forget about everything else.

John had searched the internet for anything having to do with 1856 and Sam Winchester. He gathered all this information and compared it to what Samantha had written. Writing down notes as he went.

"Dad are you going to meet with Ms. Winters today?" Dean asked coming in and sitting on the edge of his father's desk.

"Yes, we'll meet in our usual room." Dean nodded and left his father to his business.

"She's such a freak. Did you hear what she told Zack yesterday?"

"No, I try to avoid her when I can." Zack Bick was another doctor who had come to see some of Samantha's drawings. Zack was a specialist in art creations of the mentally challenged.

"Well she told him to avoid the bar and go home instead tonight."

"Okay?" Melissa shook her head.

"Well I was talking to him earlier, he said that when he went home last night, he found his wife packing. Apparently the misses thought he was cheating on her." Anne leaned onto the counter.

"Wow, was he?"

"No, but it's a good thing he did go home or a 20 year old marriage was going to end due to a misunderstanding."

"Yea. . . Wow." Dean kept on walking. Shaking his head.

'How does she know that? How can she know that?' He opened the door to Samantha's room. She was lying on her bed again starring at the ceiling.

"Samantha, you have your meeting now." She nodded silently and followed him to where John was waiting.

She took a seat as soon as they entered the room. Dean nodded to his father before leaving.

'She's acting strange.'

"That's unusual.' John starred at Samantha.

"Ms. Winters you baffle me." He stated. "You write these stories, you draw those pictures and you seem to know what's going on outside of this hospital." John pushed his gathered information towards her. "But then I figured it out. You read some article online about Witch Hunters. 2 brothers who traveled around with their in the late 1800s, sometimes with their father. You created the tale of Sam and Dean Winchester after you saw the article of their disappearance and the death of Jessica Moore. You made it all up." Samantha looked at the notes he made on the copies of her story. She starred at the printed picture of Samuel and Denu Winchester; the witch hunters of the 1800s. John locked eyes with her challenging her to contradict him.

"The only problem with that theory is that it doesn't explain the letters and emails I receive."

Damn she got me there.'

"Then tell me Ms. Winters why should I believe they're real?"

End Part 11

Well ?


	12. HANDPRINT

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 12 HANDPRINT

"Real? How can they not be, they're part of you?" She's done it again. Thrown him for a loop. It was 12am Saturday morning and John was still at work. He had sent Dean home a few hours ago when he made as if to stay.

". . . they're part of you?"

'How are they a part of me. I just can't figure this out.' John was pulled from his thoughts by a shrill scream. He took off down the hall, ignoring the moaning and shouting from the other patients. He followed the scream to Samantha's room. Anna and Leo were already there; trying to hold her down. Anna was thrown back and Leo was kicked in the face causing him to fall back.

John watched as Samantha arched off her bed, a handprint forming on her forearm as if burned.

"NO!" She screamed one last time before her body relaxed. Anna and Leo picked themselves off the floor, fear hid in their eyes as John checked her pulse and breathing.

"Damn I hate nightshift." Anna said as she followed Leo out.

"I'll second that." Anna came back and bandaged her arm. John stayed where he was for a few more minutes before he too turned to leave.

"Beware the uneasy feelings or death is your fate." 3 voices whispered in his ear. He turned to look at Samantha but she was asleep. "Beware." John shook his head and walked back to his office.

_Date: June 1, 2005_

_Sue is dead. Died in a Toy story robbery. Samantha Winters had some how known. I don't know how and now she has me hearing voices. I heard about my colleague Zack Bick and how she warned him to go home. I wondered if he understands what happened or if he even thinks about it._

_Her nightmares seem to be growing in intensity. That mark on her arm; it appeared out of nowhere. What is going on?_

John sighed and closed his Journal. He looked around his cluttered office, his eyes landing on a picture of him and Sue.

'Why did you have to die?'

End part 12


	13. Get Over It

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 13 Get Over It

Every day for the past 4 weeks Samantha has woken up every patient with her screams and each night another burn mark would appear.

Samantha seemed more and more exhausted after each night. Sometimes they'd find her buried in a corner of her room drawing weird pictures with what looked like Latin circling around it. Other days they'd find her curled up in a ball huddled under her blankets like a scared little girl.

It took Dean a month to knock some sense into his father to get him to see that something wasn't right.

"Dad look at her!" Dean pushed his father till he faced the mirror in the observation room.

"What's your point Dean?" John refused to see Samantha lying there arms and legs bandaged because of the burns.

"This needs to stop. You can't keep letting your feelings over Sue's death keep you from doing your job properly. Get over it." Dean knew he was being harsh, but it was the only way. The other patients were becoming uneasy and were starting to lash out at the staff. He feared that something was going to happen soon, if this didn't stop.

"Get over it! You just want me to get over the death of a loved one!" John was facing his son fully, his fury clearly defined on his rough features. "She knew this was going to happen and I want to know how."

"Well the way you're going about it is not working."

"I have to know how she knew it was going to happen. I have too."

"Dad whether or not that's true there is still a young woman here who needs our help." John's fury cooled as it came in contact with Dean's calmness.

"You're right. But. . . ." He looks back at Samantha. "You're right."

"Dad she needs help."

"I know." John and Dean left the observation room. Dean to go do his duties and John to think. Neither noticed when Samantha looked towards the mirror her eyes glowing silver in the harsh light.

_I'm coming little one, I'm coming. _A menacing voice whispered in the shadows.

End Part 13w


	14. Help

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 14 Help

John was confused. He loved Sue and was grieved by her death, but no matter what he was professional and the way he acted towards Ms. Samantha Winters was inexcusable, he feared what would have happened if Dean hadn't stepped in.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Hey John?" Melissa appeared in his door way.

"Yes Melissa?" She entered the office. "What can I do for you?" She pulled her hands from behind her back and brought forth a crumpled sheet of paper.

"Samantha drew this last night." She gave John the paper.

It was of Samantha in a jail. But the bars of the jail were made of fire instead of metal. She looked scared in the picture. Latin laced its way through out the picture.

"Thank you Melissa." She nodded and left, leaving him to his thoughts.

'Questions that's all you seem to bring me.' He studied the picture; though he was no artist he was amazed at Samantha's ability to create something so elaborate without the use of color. He studied the Samantha in the picture and noticed the notebook she held to her chest. A piece of paper hung out the top.

"What's that?" He rummaged through his desk till he found a magnified glass. He held it up to the drawing.

**_HELP ME_** was written on the piece of paper.

'How? How do I help you?'

The picture was elaborate and he was no specialist.

'Maybe Zack would help?' John got on the phone and called his friend. He explained about the picture and asked if he would be willing to help with Ms. Winters. Zack agreed readily explaining that he owed her that much for the help she gave him.

"Thanks Zack." He put the picture in with his notes.

'Maybe, just maybe he'll help me find the answer.'

End Part 14


	15. Rotten Dream

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 15 Rotten Dream

"I've never seen anything quite like it." Zack was studying the picture. "Such ability to show feeling is truly. . ."

"Zack please." John sighed. "What can you tell me?"

"Well she feels trapped, surrounded by danger and truth. She's trying to protect her secrets but yet they're coming out and she can't stop them."

'He got all that from one sketch?'

"What about the Latin?" He scratched his head.

"Well I can't read Latin, but I know someone who's a language freak and he could probably translate it." John nodded.

"I can get a copy of it for him." Zack smiled looking back at the sketch.

"Maybe it's what she shows to us and not what she's trying to hide will help you."

SDJSDJ

"_Samantha let me in."_ Samantha moved her head away from the voice. "_I can help you_."

"No leave me alone."

"_Samantha."_

"NO!" Samantha sat up in bed her hand clasping at her neck as if looking for an object that used to hang there.

'Damn it that dream again.' She sighed and pulled out a single book. This book held all her research; lines from different texts and online sources were scattered hazardously through out it's pages.

She pulled out one article she found from a newspaper written in 1896;

**_Another witch gone thanks to the Winchesters. The Witch hunters have struck again. They have captured the evil witch Hecate, who was burned at the stake yesterday. Her last words were "I'll come back and you will die." The Winchester family had been hunting witches since the 1600s, but never has a witch vowed to come back. The two older men seemed unaffected by this but Samuel the youngest says that precautions will be taken and nothing will happen to his family. According to Denu, Samuel's brother, Samuel has a young wife and a 10-year-old daughter Samantha._**

Samantha stopped reading and skipped to another article from the same newspaper.

_**Protector missing**_

_**Last night a fire burned down Samuel Winchester's home. Samuel's father John and brother Denu had disappeared from their homes last week. Now our last protector has also gone. Judy Darf said she seen Samuel run into his burning house right before the roof collapsed. Police our still searching the rubble for any bodies. The fire that took 3 young lives never spread to any houses near or next to the Winchester home. Authorities are baffled and grateful that the fire didn't spread.**_

'Sammy went out in such a painful fashion and Dean and John . . . . I still can't find anything on them, just that they disappeared.' She shook her head and placed the article back in its place. A sharp pain shot through her head and she felt her body fall foreword.

'GET OUT OF ME!' Samantha shouted in her mind.

"_But sweet heart you opened the door for me."_

End Part 15

Denu is an old form for Dean.

Review please I beg you. I might even throw in a few Christmas cookies if you do.


	16. Demon Witch

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 16 Demon Witch

Dean and John were worried; Samantha was acting differently, she no longer wrote her stories, her letters to Sam and Dean also stopped. And she no longer wanted to check her email.

Anna, from nightshift, told them that her nightmares have become more frequent during the night. John continued his daily talks with her and found her answers becoming more malicious and hate filled as they talked about her friends.

"Samantha, why the sudden change towards Sam and Dean?" John was understandably curious about this. He waited for her to answer. "Samantha?" She looked at him her eyes changing from the haunted look to the cold eyes she'd been displaying for the past 2 weeks.

"Because. . ." She started in an even tone, ". . they. . ." It seemed to John as if she was trying to force the words out, ". . . killed. . .me." She grounded her teeth together. "They are getting what they deserved." The last sentence came out in a triumphant voice.

Dean looked through the mirror into once scarred eyes, they were now full of hate.

'What's changed?'

JDSJDS

"Dean I'm worried about her. We haven't heard anything from Sam in the last few weeks." Dean glanced over at his baby brother.

"Sammy, I'm sure she's alright." Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Sam shake his head.

"I had a dream about her."

"You mean. . ?"

"Yea, one of those dreams."

"Shit, it would take us days to get there from here." Dean was calculating the distant and time it would take to get there. "Shit." Dean made a u-turn and headed for Kansas.

Sam close his eyes and silently pleaded.

'Hurry Dean or it'll be to late.'

SDJSDJ

The inside of your own mind you'd expect to be just as colorful as the personality you have. But my mind is dark and withered. Looking more like a dead garden then anything else. Being trapped in your own mind really sucks.

'_Oh honey don't be mad at me.'_

'_**Get out of me you witch.'**_ The demon witch, the one who killed Sam and my family in the past, the one who killed the family that destroyed her, was in my body, in my head. I hoped that Sam and Dean wouldn't notice the lack of letters, but they were trained to notice the strange. I could only hope that they would stay as far away from me as they could.

'_You would know wouldn't you? Did you honestly think your mother's pitiful protections charms would keep me from you forever?'_

'**_No but do you honestly think I'll let you harm them? Your curse will end with me demon.' _**I would make sure that this witch would not harm my . . my father and uncle, Sam and Dean are needed here, I will not allow them to be hurt anymore then they already have been by this fire damned witch.

I'm the one who brought her curse into my family's home and I'll be the one to end it.

But for now I wait I must gather my strength to get free of this prison.

End Part 16

Sorry it took so long to update. Please read and review.

SC


	17. Concerns

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 17 Concerns

This girl's spirit is strong but my thirst for the Winchester blood is stronger. They killed me at the peek of my reign over those weak minded simpletons. And I killed them. My powers were stronger and more powerful and my pack with Satan only made me stronger.

I think it would be fitting that the same girl who brought my cursed spirit into her home in innocence would be the one to help me destroy them again. This time for good.

The father was out of reached for now, but the younger two are coming after I deal with them I'll deal with the elder. My magic reached out for those I sought. I felt the girl's spirit pull into itself at the touch of my magic. The white witch is powerless against my powers more so now with out the help of her mother then she was a hundred years ago when my death was new.

This girl surprised me, her magic was strong her innocents fueled her magic and her stubbornness saved her family's souls. This time she won't be so lucky.

SDJSJD

Dean watched Samantha through the mirror, her actions becoming stranger than ever. She had taken a piece of charcoal and started drawing weird symbols on the floor, each day a new one was formed and each day the other patients grew more uneasy and more restless. The door opened to the observation room.

"Dean?" John came up beside his son. "I tried contacting her parents but I kept getting the answering machine."

"She's getting worse." Dean looked up to his father.

"We'll help her." John said matter of fact.

"The other patients are growing angry. They're attacking us when we go into their rooms." Dean felt like he was on autopilot.

"I don't think there's a connection son."

"I hope you're right dad."

DSJDSJ

Sam was asleep finally. I sighed and concentrated on the winding road in front of me. We've been driving for the last 2 days, stopping only for food, gas and the bathroom. Detours make are drive longer and the urgency to get to Samantha stronger.

My thoughts drifted to Samantha. I could still see her from when we first me the little she-devil. It had been in Georgia when Samantha literally bowled us over. Apparently her parents had sent her to live with her grandparents; Sam had been instantly drawn to the small girl, if I was honest with myself I would admit the same, but that would ruin my image. For the month we were there she followed us around. Dad wasn't too thrilled about it and tried everything in his power to keep us from her. She was stubborn and got her way, something me and Sam both realized that she got frequently.

When we left Samantha demanded we leave an address with her so that she could write to us. She was very demanding at 11 and got her way. Dad was pissed for weeks after that especially cause Sam started telling her all about the hunts we went on. We've both kept in contact with her. She would tell us both how the other was doing when Sam went to college. She called me a pea brained idiot for never talking to him over those years. She was right of course but I'll never tell her that.

Sam shifted in the seat next to me. I hoped that it wasn't another nightmare, god forbid he needed the sleep.

Samantha reminded me a lot of Sam. If it weren't for the fact that Sam was a year older than her I'd swear they were related. But I know that can't be true.

I'd deny this till pigs learned to play hopscotch on the moon, but Samantha was like the little sister I'd never have.

But for now I can't think of the past, my only concerns are getting me and Sam to Samantha as quickly as possible.

End part 17

R and R please.


	18. Protect Words

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 18 Protect Words

Another day has past and still the little witch fights me. She can feel the two hunters drawing closer with each minute.

'_Soon little one, soon.'_ She didn't answer me and I didn't expect her too. My plan has been set and the sniveling idiots of this place my pawns. The Winchester family dies for good this time.

SDJSDJ

I won't let this witch, this demon hurt my family. I will do anything within my powers to stop her. I only hope Sam and Dean can forgive me.

SDJSDJ

Something was gonna happen soon, I can feel it. Me and dad are trying our best to keep all the patients calm but it was as if something was controlling them. Samantha was the only calm one and that scares me the most.

DJSDJS

I'm tempted to tell all the other doctors and nurses to go home to get away from this place, but I don't have the authority to do that. The tension in the building has grown to the point where it was almost restricting. Samantha seemed to be the only one unaffected; I have a feeling that by the end of the week a disaster will occur. I just hope everyone will survive.

JDSJDS

'Almost there we're almost there.' I kept chanting as we sped down the highway. Dean was asleep next to me.

I had a vision earlier, I haven't told Dean about it yet, it was strange even by my standards.

I could only hope that we could stop the impending massacre from happening.

SDJSDJ

I watched Sam from where I slumped in the passenger seat. I know that he thought I was sleeping but the feeling of heading into a trap wouldn't let me sleep.

Sam had another vision, but he hasn't, he won't tell me yet. My baby brother needs to learn that he doesn't need to protect me, I'm suppose to protect him.

When dad finds out that we haven't gone to the coordinates he sent, he's gonna be pissed; especially when he learns that it was for Samantha that we're disobeying his orders. Sam hates that I follow dad's orders without question, well he can't say anything about it now.

DSJDSJ

"John you busy?" Zack asked looking into my office.

"No, come on in." He walked in and handed me a folder. "What's this?"

"I sent the picture to my one friend, the one I told you was really good with languages. He sent me this." He motioned to the folder. I opened the folder and found the picture from before, underneath was Zack's friend's report.

_Quite remarkable, never knew someone so young to be fluent in Latin. This patient must be very special if she can read and write to this extent._

_Protect me, protect my family, protect me secrets. Keep the dark at bay. Help me defeat the evil witch. She will not win the blood of my family. Forgive me the pain I cause._

_That's what she drew. Translated and put into correct order._

I stopped reading and looked up at Zack.

"I know, I think your patient is exactly where she should be." He's right, with the translation of her drawing it would seem so, but why can't I believe it.

"So it would seem."

DSJSDJ

I chanted the words taught to me by a mother who's been dead for hundreds of years.

"Haunting terrors of the night

Be gone and let me be

Til the dawning of the light

Bright moon watch over me

And while the fire flies in the air

Keep my loved ones in your care."

Protection for a family that isn't mine any more. The dormant powers within me have awaken at my touch and maybe with the few lessons I remember from my first life and a will to save a family that has no clue who I am, I might be able to save them again.

'Past meets Present to create the Future.'

SDJSDJ

The little witch is up to something. Powers I haven't felt since I picked off her family in that fire oh so many years ago, is rising again. The same powers that saved her family's souls from me. I wonder if she knows what she did all those years ago. I wonder if she realized that in saving her family's souls she created a loop that'll give me the chance to rebuild the fear and pain I caused to those simpletons, and even if she succeeds in saving her family again I will come back.

'_Past meet Present to create the Future.' _She said to me.

'Your words mean nothing to me little one.'

End Part 18

Please read and review. If you're confused about something please tell me so that I can clarify it.


	19. Glass

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 19 Glass

'Almost there. We're almost there.' Those words kept replaying in my mind. The feeling of dread that has been looming over the race to Kansas seemed to blanket the Impala. Sam was starring out the window having given up on sleep.

"Another hour ad will be there." I needed to break the silence that even Metallic couldn't break.

"Hurry Dean just Hurry."

SJDSJD

'It is time.' The brothers will be here soon. It's time to set my plan into motion.

I released my magic that I had gathered. The minds of those here are easy to control; they will do my bidding now.

DJSDJS

'NO!' The demon witch has everyone now. Dean and Sam. . . No I can still fight. I have to protect them. I have to.

JSDJSD

Something has happened, a stillness has settled over the hospital. The other patients are all starring into the mirrors and the doctors and nurses are all starring at the doors and exits. They seem frozen; statue like. The hairs on the back of my neck were on end, I need to find dad.

DSJDSJ

Frozen in time, that's what it looks like here. Everyone seems to be affected. I have to find Dean.

"Dad!" Dean's voice reached my ears echoing down the silent halls.

"Dean." I hugged him briefly glad that what ever is happening here hadn't got him.

"We got to help them." Dean always thinking of others before himself.

"How, we don't know what's wrong?"

The echoing sound of a door slamming open and then footsteps reached our ears.

"We have to find her Dean."

"I know Sammy, come on." Dean and I shared looks, it was at that moment that every window and mirror in the building seemed to shatter on their own.

Glass flew everywhere. We both ducked down and covered our heads.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

JDJDJD

"Shit what the f'ck was that?" Sam asked as we brushed glass from our clothing.

"Wish I knew." What have you gotten yourself into this time Samantha? We moved quickly and as quietly as we could across the glass covered floor; movement ahead had us slowing are pace.

"Holy F'ck."

SDSDSD

They have arrived I hope they like my surprise for them. The weaklings of this place make good sacrifices.

"Go my minions give them a surprise they won't forget."

SSSSSS

'No! Sam! Dean!' I have to regain control of my body. I can stop it then. But she's so strong. I can't do this by myself.

'_Do not fret little one, your friends will be here shortly.'_

'Leave them alone.'

'_I don't think so.'_

SJSJSJ

"We can't kill them Dean."

"I know that Damnit, but it would be so much easier." I ducked under a wild punch. It would seem that whatever is happening here they are using the people working here to keep us from getting to the real mastermind.

"We need to . . .whoa." I landed hard on my back. I could feel the shards of glass cutting into my back.

"_ENOUGH BRING THEM HERE." _A sultry voice from the air halted the motions of the would be soldiers. We were dragged down the hall.

Dean jerked his head to the right. Hiding behind a half open door was 2 shadowed figures.

We were thrown into a white room. Dean got to his feet before me, I could hear him draw in a breath, when I managed to get to my feet, and I saw what surprised him.

"Samantha?"

End Part 19

Sorry it took so long to update. Please review. Feed back is welcomed.


	20. Remember

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 20 Remember

"Samantha?" The windows of Samantha's room were still intact. Dad and me slipped into the observation room. The taller male with longer hair knew Samantha. The other male looked almost identical to me.

"Ha ha ha." When she laughed it sent chills down my back. It was so cold and hate filled. "You would like to think that wouldn't you Samuel." Samantha's voice no longer held any warmth unlike when she first came to this place. It was brittle and sharp. "What about you Denu, do you have something sarcastic and mind-numbing to say." Denu? Samantha said his name was Dean.

"Yeah. Who the hell is Denu?"

dsjdsj

He looks so much like Dean, but he's not. How is that possible?

"What! You don't know?" She seemed confused and angry at this. "How is that possible? Once in contact with my minions it should have brought back all memories from your last encounter with me."

'Ok, I'm confused.'

"Nope. Sorry no recovered memories here. What about you Sammy?" The other boy was starring at Samantha with a blank face. "uhh. . . Sammy?"

"She killed my family. She killed our mother. Killed Jess." His voice started out soft and gained volume as he understood what he was remembering and what was before him now.

"What are you talking about. Samantha wasn't even alive yet when mom died?"

"Not Samantha, the demon."

JSDJSD

They're here I can see them, but not do anything Sam understands most of what's going on, he remembers kind of. He got most of it right, but he's only half right by calling this demon witch just a demon. He doesn't understand, that when two creatures of the Supernatural combine their strength also enhances. But why doesn't Dean. . . Of course, the Chester's. Dean looks so much like well . .Dean. Even acts like him sometimes. That would mean Dr. J. Chester is John's. . . No wonder we couldn't find their bodies they weren't there they were here. but how? How did they get here?

SDJSJD

They both should remember. The spell should have worked on both of them. Denu and John Winchester should were the first two I got rid of. Sending them to hell on a one way trip, so Denu shouldn't even be here now. . . unless. . . no I sent them to hell, I wouldn't make such an amateur mistake.

DJSDJS

'Demon?' Damn it what else would try to trap us here? Would bring us back to this town? But why use Samantha and what should I remember? Sammy said that the demon killed his family, mom and Jess. she said I should remember, but I don't so what does that mean?

"What do you want with us?"

"Your death for killing me." Samantha's body rose off the ground to float about half a foot above it. She eyes glowed a dark green color. "But first I have 2 observers to take care of." The mirror behind us shattered to reveal 2 men. One looked like me, the other looked like dad.

"You 2 must die first."

DJSDSJ

"Oh shit." Samantha was floating above the ground and the mirror was in shards on the floor.

"Please don't kill us." I really wanted to tell my dad that I don't think begging would do the trick.

"Oh but you must."

SSDDJJ

Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one so the chapters I had done already needed to be redone and then I lost the notebook I had with all my notes and everything. It's just been a mess.

Please read and review.


	21. Answers and Questions

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 21 Answers and Questions

"... you both must die. My revenge will be complete." Come on Sam think. How do we defeat something that is possessing someone without any of the tools needed.

"Sam you have a plan because I'm out."

"I'm working on it."

"Well, work a little faster." Yeah, like that's any help. Witch/demon, Samantha is my daughter. Wife was a wiccan. Which means so is Samantha.

"You think you can stop me!? Ha."

"Any day Sam." If I had the energy to spare, I would... But there's no time for that.

"I'm trying." Wiccan, daughter possessed, memories, 2 Deans. Wait TWO Deans, why are there two Deans, but not 2 of me.

"Prepare to die." The demon raised her arm to kill the Chesters.

The Demon opened her mouth to start killing the 2 men when she froze. Fighting an internal battle.

"Dean grab them." We needed to get out of here and get supplies. Dean grabbed the man that looked like dad and I the one that looks like Dean. We left the room in time to hear a scream of rage and pain tear it's way from Samantha and the demon.

'Be strong Samantha be strong.'

SDJ SDJ SDJ

"What the hell was that. Who the hell are you?" John demanded of the 2 young men.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean. Samantha's friends.

"The Winchesters?" I asked, my eyes still locked with the man who's practically my clone.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Dean asked stepping in front of Sam.

"Samantha."

"Speaking of Samantha. What the hell just happened in there!"

"What memories am I suppose to remember?" John and Dean both shouted at the same time. Dad was upset and Dean was pissed.

"Samantha' been possessed by a witch that was killed in the 1890's named Hecate."

"You're joking right?" It has to be.

"No joke."

"But that would make..."

"... all her stories real."

End Part 21


	22. Past Meets Present

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 22 Past Meets Present

I had them. They were in my grasp. And that wretched white witch manage to stop me. I thought for ure that when I killed Mary Winchester that I would destroy all of them, but thi little girl's spell stopped me. But by me being in control; her spell shouldn't work.

"You will never win." she said to me.

"You don't realize that I already have and there's nothing you can do to stop this."

"Watch me."

SDJ SDJ SDJ

This is crazy. Completley and unterley crazy. These two young men. One who's a clone of my own boy are saying that things really do go bump in the night. Dean and Sam were going through their trunk of thir car. Their voices barely above a whisper. My Dean was standing off to the side, starring at the building.

"...that doesn't explain anything." Dean shouted at Sam.

"Dean just calm down." Dean slammed the car trunk closed, all the while glaring at his brother. "We aren't going in there guns a blaze. Their are innocents in there plus we could kill Samantha." Dean seemed to sag.

"I know Sammy. But what else can we do?"

"We figure out why I remember and you don't."

"You mean why there's 2 of us." My Dean spoke up.

"Yes and why there's 2 of dad."

SDJ SDJ SDJ

'2 Dean's, 2 John's. I remember he doesn't. There's a connection in that somewhere.' A flash of light caused me to blink. My growing headache warned of a vision. Another flash of light.

_VISION_

_I stood in front of my home, the front door opened slightly, flames ingulfed the roof. It was at tthis moment i wished my brother and father were here. But they'd been missing for days now._

_I could hear my wife screaming and i took off into my home. If there was a light chance that my family is still alive, I'll save them._

_The flames liked at my skin and the sight before me would stay with me forever. My wife was pinned to the ceiling consumed in flames. My daughter was on the floor rocking back and forth whispering something. She looked up at me._

_"Daddy?"_

Vision Ends

"Sam, what do you thing?" I waited for an answer. "Sammy?" His eyes were glazed. "Not now."

"What's wrong with him?" Dad's look a like asked.

"He's having a vision."

"Vision? He looks like he's catonic."

"Yes visions." Sam blinked and his eye seemed to focus on me. "Sammy?"

"Gods Dean, she killed her twice." Oook. Not following.

"Who killed who twice."

"The witch possessing Samantha. She killed Jess twice. Once a couple of years ago and once before when all this began." Shit.

"You saw this."

"Yeah man, my vision was different then normal, no pain for one. Also it was more like a memory." I took a deep breath.

"Did you see anything else?"

"Samantha, she was chanting a spell."

"What was it." I ignored the looks the look-a-likes were giving us. I felt this was important.

"A spell of protection. But she did it wrong She made it into a soul portection instead of body. that's why there's 2 of ..." he trailed off. Eyes wide.

SDJ SDJ SDJ

"That's why there's 2 of ..." That's it she made it so our soul's were protected mine and Dad and Dean's, but since dad and Dean were already gone she couldn't bind the whole soul.

"Dean I know how to fix this." I explained my plan. It was far fetched but it just mght work.

SDJ SDJ SDJ

Of all the stupid ideas that he's come up with, thi one takes the cake.

But then again what does that say about me agreeing with it.

Facing the clone of mysilf. Took me back to the last job we worked that involved a shapeshifter. Locking eyes we reached out and clasped hands.

SDJ SDJ SDJ

the flash of light was blinding. It encased both Dean's. When i could finally see, I found my son missing. Dean was the only Dean there and he seem to be in shock.

"Where the f*ck is my son?! I shouted.

"Dean?" Sam took a step foreward.

"Man that was strange." Dean's vocie had changed slightly.

"Where's my son?" I went up to Sam, pushing him back against their car.

SDJ SDJ SDJ

Something has changed, shifted. The white witch had gone into hiding. I could still feel the Winchesters lurking outside the building. most liekly potting. I stayed where I was. I would not leave the circle of dark protection. I did that last time when facing the Winchesters. I will not repeat that mistake again.

"Whatever you're planning Winchesters it will not succeed."

SDJ SDJ SDJ

I hid myself away. I needed time to regain my strength. I had tosave them some how. A memory flashed before.

_Memory_

_"Remember my daughter, anything we do we must do if the good. If we only take for selfish reasons are magic will lesson. But if we do it for love and life. Then our magic knows no bounds." She blew a kiss and a shower of light sparkled over her._

End Memory

"For love and the lives and souls of my family."

End Chapter 22


	23. Memories End

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 23 Memories End

We left the still shell-shocked and pissed off Dr. John Chesters to follow us as we returned to the sterile halls that had become a true mental prision.

My memories were still a bit sketchy but I remembered most of my past. A hunter, Sam's craving for family. Dad and Mom. My own wife, another hunter who died years before. The final day when dad and i were captured and killed.

It was all there. the realization of why Samantha looked so much like Sam. She's his daughter. My neice. A Winchester.

The halls were quiet. The other patients laid slumped unconscious through out the halls. Samantha's room the only one still in one piece.

"Daddy." We came face to face with Samantha.

SDJ SDJ SDJ

Her voice was just like I remembered it from before.

"Daddy it's alright she's gone." I shook my head. Samantha wasn't in control. Hecate was.

"Go to hell."

"But daddy how can you say such a thing about your little princess." Dean moved to the right and began the exercism.

"Your not her, Hecate. So cut the BS."

"Very well then foolish boy." Dean's voice grew louder and Hecate became angrier. "If you psuh me out of this body I'll just jump into another. I've got hundreds to choose from."

SDJ SDJ SDJ

Foolish boy you might have stopped me once but not twice. Samuel's face dropped slightly.

"Samantha if your in there and can hear me. I hope you remember your mother's lessons."

"She can't hear you right now, she's too busy hiding." Even as the last word died on my lips I felt Samantha rise from her hiding place. Mental arms encasing me, holding me in place. Her voice echoing in my mind. 'For those I love, for souls and lives of my family. I will not let you win.' The exercism was doing it's job. Pulling me out of the white witch. But I didn't have to go alone. I grabbed a hold of her even as I was pulled out.

SDJ SDJ SDJ

I finished the exercism and Samantha dropped bonelessly to the ground.

"Oh my god." John gasped I glanced at him and saw that I could see through him. Sam had run over to Samantha. His head dropping as he felt for her pulse.

"Sam?" He looked up at me and I was startled to see tears. "Sammy?"

"She's gone."

"What?!" I knelt down next to her and felt at her kneck, no pulse.

"Daddy, Uncle De."

SDJ SDJ SDJ

I looked up at the voice.

"Samantha." Sam whispered next to me.

"I'm sorry for everything. I only wanted to save you. This here wasn't suppose to happen."

"I don't understand."

"My spell was for protection, but it created a loop that wouldn't end unless the one who cast it was taken out of the loop."

"You mean you."

"Yes Uncle De." She looked at me sadly. "the spell pulled on your souls, but because you had already passed on it was unable to get the whole soul." It makes sense, I think.

"Which made 2 Dean's and 2 John's."

"Exactly. the witch demon Hecate pulled me out when you did the exercism. Causing the spell to end. That's why John's disappearing." I glanced over and saw that he was almost gone.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Technically I didn't exist in this time, because mom died before you were married. So my soul never split and since you died during the spell your's didn't."

She started glowing brightly.

"Please cremate my body." She smiled sadly at us. "Good-bye daddy, Uncle De and say bye to grandpa for me." She disappeared with a flash.

"Bye baby girl."

End chapter 23.


	24. Ashes and Dust

Title: Mentality

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: A mental patient is confounding her doctors with tales of two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural. Her doctor is beginning to wonder if she really belongs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural and I don't use them for profit.

Part 24 Ashes and Dust

We left the asylum, Samantha's body wrapped in a body bag. Dean had placed her in the back seat.

While he called dad, I gathered up her notebooks and other papers. We'd keep them, maybe add to them.

When I came out Dean was actually talking to dad.

"Yeah we're going to cremate her." Pause. "ok, yeah bye." He turns to look at me. "Dad's going to meet us."

"You actually got a hold of him?" I asked encredulously.

"Yeah he apparently got his memories back a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh."

SDJ SDJ

The pyre was burned and we gathered what we could of her ashes. We would bury the ashes on holy ground.

"Are all the women in our lives destined to die?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said truthfully. They looked at their father.

"From ashes we came to be, to ashes we will return. But in between, it's up to us."

"So what do we do now?"

"We live."

"Yeah. Lets go Dean..."

"We got work to do."

**THE END**

_I know dumb ending. Anyway, sorry that it took so long to get this updated and finished._


End file.
